Mitt barn, min engel og mitt liv
by Baby giggles
Summary: Pappa?”, begynte ho. ”Kva med alle dei andre hjarta?”, spurde ho med tårar i augo. ”Dei er jo heilt aleine! Kom vi må samle dei alle saman og ta vare på dei!”


_Eit lite andlet_22860019050

_m__ed store auge_

_o__g raude kinn_

_Ein liten munn_

_m__ed små tenner_

_f__ormar eit lurt smil_

_To store auge_

_s__om skinner i undring_

_o__g tindrar av glede_

_To små hender_

_s__om __griper et__ter dine_

_o__g leiker med lyset_

_Eit lite under_

_m__ed verda framfor seg_

3886200304800_Ein liten engel_

_m__ed uskuldige blå auge_

_Dette underet_

_e__r eit barn_

_Eit under…_

_ -BabyGiggles-_

_Eg sitter heilt roleg. Eg vil ikkje forstyrre den vesle engelen i armane mine. Den vesle jenta mi ligger med augo godt lukka, og eit lite smil dansar om leppene hennar. Eg lurer på kva ho drøymer om… drøymer ho om dei nye tinga ho skal få sjå når ho kjem ut av fødestua? Drøymer ho om alle dei tinga ho skal få gjere om eit par år? Eg veit ho kjem til å bli ei vakker jente. Jenta mi kjem til å bli populær hos gutane, og eg, den gamle faren hennar må nok holde dei på avstand til ho blir tjue… "Den vesle engelen min er nydeleg!", seier eg til kona mi som trett og sliten sittar og smiler i senga ved sia av meg. Fødselen var lang, men ho klarte det. Den fantastiske kona mi greidde det!_

_Engelen min har to vakre baby blå auge og ei__n liten "tufs" av blondt hår __p__å hovudet. Nasen hennar er lita og__ nett som ein knapp. Henda henna__r, for ikkje å snakke om__ fingrane hennar e__r så små __. Handa hennar kan nesten ikkje halde rundt peikefingeren min__ så lita er den. Ho er __berre__ 45cm lang og veier 2408gr. Jordmora sa ho var ei fin jente__ og eg er einig. Mi jente er den vakraste på jord_

Ho var mitt barn, min engel og mitt liv.

Vi tok ho med heim tre dagar seinare. Då hadde eg lært korleis eg skulle skifta på henne og mate ho slik at ho hadde det godt. No var ho mykje meir vaken enn før og alle dei bøkene eg las før fødselen sa at det var normalt. Eg ville ikkje leggje ho ifrå meg. Eg bar ho rundt i leilegheita vår og viste ho alt. Eg viste ho kvar ho skulle ligge å sove, kvar lekane hennar var og kvar ho skulle bade seinare om kvelden, mens min kone rista på hovudet. "Ho kan ikkje vite kva det er du viser henne, kjære."

På treårsdagen hennar tok vi henne med til ein badeplass ved havet. Ho elska havet. Første gong ho såg havet blei ho stor i augo då bølgjene slo inn over den kvite stranda og spruta ho mildt i andletet. Deretter begynte ho å le. Den vakre melodiøse latteren hennar, – så fri og uskuldig. Augo hennar lyste kvar gong ho såg havet. Det same gjorde dei den gongen vi tok ho med til badeplassen like ved havet. Her hadde vi mange av dei finaste stundene saman.

Eg hugsar at ho sprang rundt og lekte i vasskanten saman med mora og eit par andre ungar. Eg hugsar at ho lagde eit sandslott og pynta det med små kvite steinar og skjel. Eg hugsar at ho gav meg eit hjarteskjel, og at eg fortalde ho at det var eit ekte hjarte som ho måtte ta godt vare på. Då såg ho på meg og smilte, men smilet blei fort borte då ho såg alle dei andre hjarteskjela som låg aleine på stranda. "Pappa?", begynte ho. "Kva med alle dei andre hjarta?", spurde ho med tårar i augo. "Dei er jo heilt aleine! Kom vi må samle dei alle saman og ta vare på dei!" ropte ho og drog meg med bort til det næraste hjarteskjelet. Eg lo, eg lo så godt som eg aldri føre hadde ledd og den vesle engelen min såg på meg med dei store uskuldige blå augo. "Pappa?", spurde ho. "Ja, vennen.", svara eg. "Kvifor ler du?" Henda hennar var fulle av hjarteskjel og sand. "Kjære, søte engelen min. Hjarteskjela må liggje her på stranda. Dei må liggje her og glede alle dei andre som også kjem hit til denne stranda. Vi kan berre ta med oss eit hjarteskjel kvar gong vi kjem hit til stranda, skjønner du. Vi må dele med dei andre, engel.", ho smilte då eg sa dette. "Ok, pappa." sa ho veslevoksen. Ho var alltid så snill og forsto alltid kva det var snakk om… Den dagen var herleg.

Då ho var fire år og fire månader gamal, som ho stolt forklarte ei eldre dame på sjukehuset, fikk ho vondt i hovudet. Ho gret ikkje lenge før vi køyrde ho til legen. Legen gav dotter mi noko smertestillandes og sendte oss vidare til sjukehuset kor dei undersøkte ho. Dei leita ikkje lenge før dei fann ut at ho hadde ein svulst eller noko liknande inni hovudet. Eg hugsar eg kjende meg lam i kroppen då dei fortalde det. Min vesle engel hadde ein svulst. Legane på sjukehuset turte ikkje operere utan å vite nøyaktig kvar svulsten var plassert og om han var farleg, så dei la ho inn på sjukehuset for å finne ut av det heile. Barnelegen fortalde dotter mi med store fakter at ho skulle bli undersøkt slik at dei kunne finne ut kva slags monster som hogget inni hovudet hennar og gav ho slike smerter. Deretter ville dei bruke litt magi for å ta vekk dette "uhyret". Engelen min såg opp på legen med sine store blå auge. "Kvar skal han då gjere av seg?", spurde ho og vi lo alle saman. Ho hadde den eigenskapen at ho hadde hjarterom for alle og ein kvar…

Tida på sjukehuset blei langdryg. Legane fant tilslutt ut at dottera mi hadde ein kreftsvulst som dei ikkje kunne fjerne, den var for nær hjernemargen. Dei kunne ikkje operere og dei kunne heller ikkje bruke cellegift. Den andre dårlege nyheita var at den framleis vaks og at den tilslutt ville ta livet av det skjønne barnet mitt!

Eg og kona mi tok ho med oss heim att, og prøvde som best vi kunne, å gjere dei siste månadene til dottera vår så bra som mogleg. Vi tok ho med til fornøyelsesparkar, andre morosame stader og sjølvsagt havet. Havet som ho elska så mykje blei ei stor trøyst i denne vanskelege tida. Engelen min hadde gode dagar og dårlege dagar. Dei dårlege dagane var dei verste, då måtte ho tilbake på sjukehuset. Ekteskapet mitt hang no i ein tynn tråd og eg kunne ikkje gjere noko med det. Dei gode dagane var slik at ho ikkje hadde noko vondt og alt var berre latter… Latteren var noko vi behaldt i huset vårt. Måtte vi gråte gikk den eine ein tur, medan den andre passa på engelen vår. Dei aller siste vekene var verst. Eg og kona mi krangla ofte no, og kvar dag kunne vi sjå ei merksam forverring i sjukdommen til engelen vår… Dei aller siste dagane var vi på sjukehuset heile tida.

Men då hadde ho forstått alvoret. Andletsutrykket hennar då ho spurde: "Pappa? Kjem eg til å kome til himmelen?", kjem eg aldri til å gløyme. Det passa ikkje på andletet til ein fireåring. Det var for alvorleg. Eg kjende plutseleg at tårane trilla nedover kinna mine. Dei tårane som eg så lenge hadde prøvd å gøyme for henne kom no hoppande ,og eg klarte ikkje stoppe dei. Dottera mi setja seg opp i senga og held fram armane for å gje meg ein klem. Eg kunne ikkje lyge for dottera mi lenger… "Ja, engel.", svara eg stille då eg endeleg fekk stoppa tårane. "Ja, du kjem til himmelen.", det var ingen tvil i røysta mi, bare sorg. "Pappa?", spurde ho igjen. "Vil du også vere der, i himmelen?" Ho verka så lita der ho låg i armane mine… nesten like lita som den dagen ho var født. Det verka i hjartet mitt. "Nei, engel. Eg kjem ikkje til å vere der…", sukka eg stille. "Pappa?", spurde ho igjen. "Kan vi dra heim, ver så snill? Eg vil sjå havet ein gong til." Ho såg håpefullt opp på meg, og eg hadde ikkje hjarte til å sei nei til dei nydelege blå augo hennar.

Ho satt framfor fjernsynsapparatet innpakka i tepper og pledd, og såg på videoopptak frå dei gongane vi var på stranda med hennar, medan vi pakka sakene våre. I bilen på veg til stranda med alle hjarteskjela, spurde ho kvart femte minutt om vi ikkje var framme snart. Eg hugsar ho lekte med ein bamse forma som ein delfin heile turen.

Framme ved stranda stoppa vi bilen og eg tok henne i armane mine og bar ho ned til vasskanten. "Pappa, sett meg ned!", kommanderte ho og eg gjorde som ho bad om. Ho dansa med bølgjene ei stund før ho kom til meg og setja seg på fanget mitt. "Skal vi finne eit hjarteskjel til samlinga di, engel?", spurde eg og peikte bortover langs den kvite stranda. Eg hugsar at vinden ruska i det vakre håret hennar. "Sjølvsagt, pappa." Ho fridde seg frå armane mine og gjekk bortover stranda på jakt etter eit passande skjel. "Dette vil eg ta med heim, pappa.", sa ho over vinden og peikte å eit lite rosa hjarteskjel som låg for seg sjølv i sanda.. Skjelet var ikkje større enn handa hennar då ho var nyfødt.

Eg bøygde meg ned, plukka det forsiktig opp og heldt det forsiktig fram for å la ho ta det. "Kom!", sa ho plutseleg og drog meg med tilbake mot bilen. "Eg vil vise skjelet til mamma." Då vi kom til bilen sto kona mi utanfor og såg utover det urolege havet. "Ferdig allereie?", spurde ho med eit smil medan ho sette seg på huk for å kike på det dottera hadde å vise ho. "Se mamma, kor vakkert det er!" Kona mi smilte. "Ja, venen min. Det er kjempefint!", roste ho og strauk ho over håret.

Heime igjen, sat ho skjelet saman med dei andre hjarteskjela på nattbordet før ho la seg til å kvile. Eg hugsar at ho kviskra til meg før ho sovna: "Eg elskar deg, pappa." Ho vakna aldri igjen…

Engelen min var død. Ho blei berre fire år, elleve månadar og åtte dagar gamal. Min engel var borte. Ho skulle aldri meir smile, aldri meir skulle ho springe langs vasskanten og leike med bølgjene. Gravferda hugsar eg nesten ikkje. Eg hugsar berre den vesle kista som stod heilt aleine blant alle hjarteskjela frå samlinga hennar og blomane… og alle dei tankane inne i hovudet mitt som plaga meg. Kvifor måtte ho få kreft? Kvifor kunne ikkje legane hjelpe? No er ho borte. Ingenting kan gjere om på det. Ikkje eg, ikkje kona mi og… eg kunne ikkje gjere noko! …eg kunne ikkje gjere noko…

Den natta sov eg ikkje i det heile tatt. Eg satt inne på rommet hennar, og såg i veggen medan tårane trilla nedover kinna mine og eg hulka stille inn i puta hennar. "Engel… eg saknar deg!", kviskra eg til veggane og bildet av dottera mi som eg haldt i henda mine. Eg gjekk i denne søvntilstanden lenge. Heilt til eg fann det siste skjelet i samlinga til engelen min… Det vesle hjarteskjelet som ho fann den dagen på stranda. Det hadde gøymt seg bak bamsen forma som ein delfin. Dei andre skjela låg saman med engelen min inni kista hennar.

Eg tok med meg skjelet til gravplassen hennar, og når eg sto framfor gravsteinen hennar kjente eg ei tyngde i brystet som gjorde det vanskeleg å puste. "Hallo, engelen min.", kviskra eg. "Eg saknar deg, men no er alt på ein måte betre." Eg tok det vesle rosa hjarteskjelet og setja det på gravsteinen. Den tunge følelsen i brystet mitt blei borte og eg smilte gjennom tårane. "Farvel, engelen min, vi møtast nok igjen."

Slutt.


End file.
